Kourtz (Bio)
Kourtz is a 24 year old male Mogma playable character from Epoch of Disharmony. At the beginning of the story he is a treasure hunter who owns a small shop in Hyrule Castle Town. He's also friends with Meredith Delaan, who is unbeknownst to him Alauth. As the events in the story progress however, Kourtz finds himself increasingly caught up in the events of the Hyruleian Trust Crisis, as he is forced to join King Dromand's Secret Agents. Background Kourtz grew up on the west side of Death Mountain with his parents Sulfa and Amber. As one of the few Mogma's of his era still residing in Hyrule his childhood was a sheltered one of isolation. Kourtz spent most of his early years living alone with his parents, rarely seeing anyone other than the occasional Goron or lost traveler. No longer content with his daily life Kourtz left home at age 13 to make a new living for himself as a tunneler in nearby Goron City. Despite his expectations the first few years proved to be miserable to the young Mogma. He struggled to fit in with the unfamiliar tribe, while his work was hot, tedious, and didn't pay well. One day Kourtz took on part time work from the Goron merchant Popper in Castle Town. There he discovered the Hylians paying high prices for materials dug out of the mountain with little effort. Testing out his theory Kourtz returned to the market a week later with an assortment of treasures he had found. The effort proved to be quite profitable, thus beginning Kourtz' long carrier as a Treasure Hunter. At age 17 Kourtz moved to Castle Town to start his new business. In an alleyway between stores Kourtz built a small shack using random scraps found around the city, instantly drawing the ire of the Fine Goods Emporium business owner next door. In that time he became best friends with Meredith, a shophand who worked next door. With the passing of years Kourtz' life finally seemed to be in order until one day he overheard rumors about an ancient treasure hidden beneath the desert sands... Strengths Kourtz can quickly burrow through sand and soft soil. His primary strength lies in hit and run tactics such as infiltration, sneak attacks, and sabotage. Kourtz is also good at avoiding or escaping from battle whenever possible. His short figure makes him hard to hit at range, especially when he is only partly emerged from the ground. If he has to fight one on one he is best suited to battling in narrow spaces or at long range. As a treasure hunter he has an easy time finding hidden items. Covered in fur Kourtz is resistant to ice based attacks. Weaknesses Kourtz has few melee attacks and no armor/shield. As such is at a major disadvantage in close quarters combat. In particular heavy hitting melee weapons (such as hammers, axes, or long swords) do extra damage and can quickly kill him (think of whack-a-mole). He is worst suited to straight up fights in wide open environments. Kourtz has no magic abilities of his own so he has a hard time defending himself against them (except a few slow moving projectile ones). His fur is also easily flammable so fire attacks do extra damage to him. His awkward Mogma limbs mean riding mounted animals is difficult, if not outright impossible for him. Equipment *'Mogma Claws' *'Box of Matches' *'Bombchus' *'Bombs' Cane of Pacci: Fires a beam of light used for flipping over or reversing the direction various objects or people. With the correct timing it can also be used to reflect projectile attacks back at their owner. Coral Boomerang: A Boomerang made out of coral, stolen from Zora's Domain. Can be used underwater, where it creates whirlpools similar to the Gale Boomerangs whirlwinds in Twilight Princess. Electro-Slingshot: This slingshot can fire rapidly when used normally, although it causes little damage when used like this. However when pulled back and charged up for a second or so it can fire several electrified pellets simultaneously. This causes a fair amount of damage and is great for stunning/slowing down foes. Holds a lot of ammo but can eventually run out if used too much. Appearance Kourtz is for the most part a standard build for his race. He has lime yellow eyes with black circle fur spots around each of them. His tail and nose are black as well. Kourtz's long ears often seem expressive, similar to dog’s ears. He has long brown hair that is parted over to the left. Kourtz is usually seen wearing goggles, digging mitts, and a square metal backpack. The goggles cover the black spots around his eyes when worn and keep his vision clear underground, underwater, or in the bright sun. His mitts are covered in brown leather, although the fingers themselves are exposed metal claws. The backpack has several pouches on the sides to store smaller items. Personality Though outwardly friendly to others Kourtz is a somewhat of reserved person, having spent much of his days exploring isolated locations for treasure on his own. Constantly on the move he rarely makes lasting relationships with other people and in general has rather low self-esteem. Regardless he does enjoy the company of others, especially when he gets to work with them towards a common goal. Kourtz loves making snarky and sarcastic comments when the situation calls for it, although he is rarely rude or insulting towards others. Kourtz is often seen by people as a kind, charitable person. He has been known to lend a helping hand to people both directly and indirectly even when he has nothing personal to gain. Despite this Kourtz also maintains a less savory reputation of being unreliable and a coward. He often has trouble controlling his emotions in times of stress and is known to simply break down if he finds the situation too dangerous or against his moral judgment. Timeline of Major Events Day Zero Summary Kourtz finds a Timeshift Stone in the Gerudo Desert, but doesn't know of its powers. He then heads back to Castle Town via Snowpeak, where he is secretly followed by Taden. Day 1 Summary At his Castle Town shop Kourtz is visited by his longtime friend Meredith (unbeknownst to him Alauth). He sells the Timeshift Stone to her. Later on in the night he is arrested by the Castle Guards for having sold such a forbidden artifact. Day 2 Summary After a short trip to jail Kourtz is brought before Impa and King Dromand along with Tarah, Taden, and Leif. Under threat of imprisonment the king makes a request that they either track down the stolen trust key, or the one who stole it. Kourtz helps everyone get to Kakariko Village, where he discovers Shinsou at night. He then finds out info about Majin from an informant named Haldar. Day 3 Summary Kourtz lets Shinsou join his quest. Under orders from Impa he helps the others steal the Zora Trust from Zora's Domain. Later that night they run into Soldat, causing Shinsou to go berserk with her earth powers. Day 4 Summary The fight with Soldat attracts the attention of Lieutenant Mako's Zora army, causing the Battle of Disharmony. After killing a Zora guard against his better judgment Kourtz escapes to Lon Lon with the help of Tarah and Taden. There he gives the trust to Impa, and is told by her that he can go free. Despite this Kourtz is captured by the advancing Hylian army and is once more put in a Hyrule Castle jail cell along with the others. Day 5-6 Summary Kourtz rotted in jail along with everyone else. Day 7 Summary Kourtz and the others learn of their false executions from Impa. She, King Dromand, and Chamdar Taliesin offer them a chance to become Sheikah agents and help them further. Kourtz declines the offer. Before he can leave however, the living bomb Avarius bursts into the jail cell. Kourtz is unable to get out in time before the bomb goes off, but manages to take shelter underground with Cirdan. The two emerge to find Gli, who was about to be locked up in jail as well. Together the three escape the dungeons and go their seperate ways. Kourtz plans to leave Hyrule altogether and backs up his belonging at the Mogma Shop. It is then he is visited by Alauth in the form of the "ghost" of Meredith Delaan... Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Mogmas Category:ShutUpNavi Category:Dromand's Secret Agents Category:Kourtz